queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Annelotte
"For my sisters-in-arms on this sword I vow. I will throw down the Thunder Queen, and bring peace to this world." '''Annelotte '''is the leader of the Rebellion Army. Originally she was a member of the Knights of Margrave Kreutz, known as the strongest order in the continent, and she is also the daughter of the Margrave. Distressed for the future of the continent where the war was spreading, she stood up with her little sisters-of-arms whom she met by fate. Appearance Annelotte wears a ornate metal corset-shaped breastplate on her torso followed by a blue skirt with white ends, and a blue cloth wrap behind her. On her arms she has two full length arm-guards with blue cloth pauldrons, and on her legs she has thigh-high metal boots. Personality Annelotte is a knight filled with pride and a sense of justice. She does make mistakes because of her clumsiness but she has the charisma to attract people with her influential figure that leads her friends. When she was younger, she was raised as a male so that she could be in line for the Kreutz throne. Abilities Annelotte fights with a lance and shield, and has the unique ability to summon Ambrosius, a demon horse from the underworld in her more serious battles. As a young person she still has much to learn, but is able to hold her own against most opponents. Her specialty is horseback fighting. She also has an inate ability to transform herself into a demon, heightening her powers to an entire new level, with her strength being enough to even break through Mirim's Hyper Vibration Armor vibration field. In this form she is known as the Possessed Knight. The accessory modeled after a head horse she wears is the crest of the Kreutz Knight Corps, an important object that she uses as a medium to summon the Netherworld horse Ambrosius. Ambrosius became her familiar after she summoned it once by chance as a child, and since then, he's come to help her whenever she's in trouble. The Grim Venus is an excellent sword that an ancestor from the Kreutz family obtained when he eradicated a demon from the Netherworld once. When Annelotte was young, she once touched her father's sword and revealed the weapon's magic ability of "turning from a sword to a spear" that nobody knew until then, surprising her father. Since then, her father had tried to convince Annelotte not to use its power indiscriminately. Parameters Bravery: 3 Popularity: 5 Resourcefulness: 2 Leadership: 4 Potential: 5 Experience: 2 Story Prologue (From her backcover) Queen’s Blade, the contest held once every four years to decide the Queen who will rule the continent. After a fierce fighting that unfolded unlike any before, the 30th Queen’s Blade came to its conclusion. The previous Queen, the “Queen Aldra”, was defeated and who took her seat as the new Queen was the “Lord of Thundercloud” Claudette. Claudette was known for her upright and noble character, but after becoming Queen she changed completely and the continent became a hell in the fires of war. However, there was someone to restore the order to that world in despair: the “Princess Knight” Annelotte. Annelotte raised the flag of righteousness as the “Rebellion Army” with her little sisters-in-arms, the beautiful warriors bound by destiny. Annelotte continues to fight. Many beautiful warriors become devoted with admiration to the “Rebellion Army” and the number Annelotte’s little sisters-in-arms increases. Against the “Rebellion Army”, a power that cannot be disregarded, the Queen finally sent an elite of beautiful warriors with a large army...!! Sure enough, can Annelotte and her little sisters-in-arms overthrow the “Queen of Thundercloud”!? They won’t know that unless they fight! Trivia *While being raised as a male, Annelotte went by the name Alphonse. Gallery Combat Book Official Artwork Screenshots Trading Cards Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters